The Elder Scrolls: Rise of the Dragon Emperor
by Darth Sith'ari
Summary: An Empire will rise from the wrath of a demigod, and forged in Dragon fire, and the ash and blood of the hated Thalmor.
1. Chapter 1

_My name, is Fange. Many years ago, I was taken prisoner in Skyrim. I was destined for the executioners block... then the Nine intervened. Alduin, the World Eater rained fiery destruction upon the village of Helgan. I narrowly escaped, and warned the Jarl of Whiterun of the destruction that was to come. It wasn't long that I learned who I was... Dovahkiin, in the tongue of mortals, Dragonborn. A mortal bestowed with the soul of Akatosh's sons, to slay his wayward children. To make things worse there was a civil war raging in Skyrim, between the Stormcloaks of Jarl Ulfric of Windhelm, and the Imperial Legion led by General Tullius. So I did as all adventures do in Tamriel. I went up and down the country, doing my share of deeds both for good and for ill. For Jarl's, Daedric Princes, and for the common folk of Skyrim. Through ancient forgotten ruins of Skyrim's forefathers, the abandoned cities of the Dwarves, and though caverns and the wilds and the back alleys of Skyrim's great cities. I have slain monsters of all shapes and sizes, Vampire Lords, Bandit's, bear... my gods those bears... some were even worse then the Dragons I faced._

 _Anyone, over the course of my adventures I learned more about my powers as Dragonborn, my command over the shouts, and reestablished the Blades that once served the Septim Emperor's... though at some point I had to strong-arm them into obedience, but that isn't my story. The time came when I faced Alduin himself in Sovengarde, it was a hard fought battle... but I won, though I did not claim the wayward dragons soul. I sought to make a new home for myself, as I had ammased great wealth and fame... even tried to start a family. But alas, the call to adventure never left me alone. A reneged Dragonborn from ages past, the threat of Vampires taking up arms in the name of a poorly understood prophesy... and of course the Civil War..._

 _...what happened with the Civil War...?_

I awoke in High Hrothgar, feeling in great pain, and my heart sank... as I saw both General Tulius and Jarl Ulfric lying bloody and beaten. "What... what happened?" I asked of the dying leaders. "The Thalmor... they followed us. Those High Elf bastards ambushed us... and they've been desecrating this most holy of places. Talos protect us." Ulfric said as he coughed up blood. "No... let me heal you both!" I said as I extended my hand with a healing spell in both hands. "No... our wounds are to great. Apparently the Thalmor were dead set against resolving the war peacefully." Tulius said grimly. "Peaceful resolution, I don't remember such a thing?" I said to myself. "Don't fret yourself Dragonborn, we already signed the blasted paper. I cease hostilities and Skyrim get's to honor Talos... without being taken from Thalmor... gods... that bitch Elenwen got me good... but I got one of her eyes." Ulfric said as he held a sword wound at his side.

"Where are the Thalmor? And the Greybeards?" I asked, my anger boiling inside of me. "They, the Blades, and our subordinates must have pushed the Thalmor out of High Hrothgar... and I can't feel my legs." Tulius said. "That... that I think is that big rock on your legs." Ulfric said sardonically. I ran outside, and saw as the Blades, Greybeards, Imperials and Stormcloak's held back the Thalmor armies that were marching up the mountain. "Galmar! I got two in one swing!" Legate Rikke shouted. "I already got seventeen!" Galmar Stone-Fist said as he knocked a number of Thalmor soildiers off the mountain side. "Make that twenty-one!"

"WHAT?! I will not have some illiterate traitor outscoring me!" Rikke said as she charged into a line of Thalmor soldiers. "How dare you! I can read!" Galmar said indignantly. "Dragonborn! Thank Kyne your still alive! These foolish Elves have dared to desecrate High Hrothgar!" Arngeir said in a rare show of anger. "What has happened... why is this happening, why aren't any of you trying to kill each other?" I asked, not remembering the proper circumstances of how this whole thing of a peace treaty between the Stormcloaks and the Legion came about. "You made us see reason, with Alduin vanquished you convinced us all that our enemy was the Thalmor and there Dominion. And again, I must thank you for sparing Paarthurnax, and convincing the Blades that his death is unnecessary." Arngeir said. "LOOK OUT!" I shouted as I raised by shield and protected him from a volley of arrows from the Thalmor.

"Where... where is Esbern and Delphina?" I asked. "They are at the front beside the other warriors. Though I cannot say for certain what they are doing." Arngeir said in uncertainty, and even though our side was holding there ground. The Thalmor outnumbered them, so... I thought to call in some help so I raised my head up to the sky, and shouted. "ODAHVIING, DURNEHVIIR." I shouted, calling for the two Dragons at my command. One a former servant of Alduin himself, the other a foolish but kind Dragon that was a master of necromancy. And chaos did they cause as not only did two Dragons join the fray. But one of them summoned undead creatures to add to the melee. It was then that I saw her... Elenwen. The leader of the Thalmor in Skyrim. She was fighting against Delphina and Esbern. Holding her own against the seasoned Blades. I ran to help them. "MID VUR SHAAN." I shouted, granting my allies greater strength for the fight. But for Esbern and Delphina... it wasn't enough. I wasn't fast enough. Delphina lost her arm in one quick sword slice, and Esbern was frozen with a paralysis spell. "I've waited thirty long years to get my hands on you old human." Elenwen said condescendingly at Esbern as she mounted her horse, and rode off with him.

"NO! KILL THEM ALL! LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!" I shouted in rage, though I imagine that my allies would be inclined to kill them all regardless of an order. With Odahviing and Durnehviir holding up the rear. The only option we gave the High Elf soldiers was to either die in battle, or attempt to escape by jumping off the mountain. It was a ruthless battle, but we won... though not with great loss. Esbern was captured, High Hrothgar was heavily damaged, and Ulfric and Tulius were dead, succumbing to there injuries. I had gone to the Throat of the World, the very peak of the mountain to speak with Paarthurnax. "Drem yol lok Dovahkiin. What brings you back to my strunmah? My mountain?" Paarthurnax asked of me. "Something strange has happened. I somehow united the Stormcloaks, the Imperial Legion, the Blades, and the Greybeards. But I don't remember any of this happening." I said. "Hmm... I know this. Tiid-Ahraan. A Dragon Break has occurred. All possible dez ahrk daan have become as one in Skyrim." Paarthurnax said. "What? How did this happen?" I asked. "Krosis, I do not know. Perhaps it came about when you slew Alduin in Sovengard." Paarthrunax said, though I don't understand why he would feel that he needed to remind me of things I do know. "But what does this mean, what should I do?" I asked. "Hm... the Thalmor have desecrated Jorgan Windcallers legacy, and have sought to spill mortal blood where it is forbidden by ancient law to spill it. This drah must not go unpunished." Paarthurnax said.

"But how? Even as Dragonborn, and will my experiences I'm still just one man." I said. "Hmm... do you know of the Ballad of Inviiktuz?" Paarthurnax asked. "No... who is he?" I asked, Paarthurnax snorted. "What do you joor learn below? Inviiktuz was the third born of Bormahu, of Akatosh. At the height of Alduin's cruelty, he pitted the abused joor, and challenged Alduin's rule... and failed. He was cast into Oblivon, into the Ashpit of Malacath." Paarthurnax explained. "Why would you tell me this?" I asked. "My goraan zeymah, young brother was a passionate soul. While the blood of dovah, of domination ran through his veins as it does mine. He also cared for those who fought by his side, giving of himself to ensure victory. He was also well loved by our zeymah. He will be able to unite the dovah's who refuse to submit to my authority. It is a gut hind, but vain hope maybe enough to strike low your enemies." Paarthurnax said. "But how would I even get into Malacath's realm?" I asked. "The passages of Oblivion are not bared from fin Kul do Bormahu. Now, would you wish to go to the Ashpit now? Or would you wait?" Paarthurnax asked.

On the one hand, there's no telling what I would have to face in the Ashpit if I went. Would this Inviiktuz even follow me? On the otherhand, if the Thalmor were willing to brazenly attack High Hrothgar just to ensure that a peace couldn't be forged, what's to say they won't attempt to invade Skyrim itself. To finish what they started in the Great War? Besides, it's the only way I can think to save Esbern before Elenwen and the Thalmor do anything to him. "Paarthurnax. Send me to the Ashpit!" I said. "Very well, may Talos and Akatosh protect you. Now, let me impart my knowledge so that you might return with my brother." Paarthurnax said as he did that... soul transference thing that the Greybeards did to help with my initial training. I don't understand how that works to be honest. "Now... NAHL WUNDUN OBLIVION!" Paarthurnax shouted, and I found myself in Oblivion... and then I remembered something about the Ashpit I really should have taken into account before I agreed to this. There's nothing in this plain of Oblivion but dust, smoke and ash... and literally nothing else, except for the deranged creatures that nobody on Nirn really knows about.

So I was falling amidst babbling monsters and ash, barely able to breath. That was when I saw him... Inviiktuz. "Hold fast little jool! I come!" He said as he swooped down and grasped me in his mouth. I'll say this much, I've seen and done great and strange things... but be saved from an eternity of falling by an exiled Dragon in Oblivion... up till now that wasn't a thing I've ever done.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight I had in the mouth of the Dragon, Inviiktuz. Seemed to go on forever, I was barely conscious as I couldn't breath in the lethal air of Ashpit. Eventually I awoke in a strange place... or at least strange for the Plain of Oblivion that the Deadric Prince Malacath reigned over. "Where... where am I?" I asked as I looked around my surroundings. All I could tell was that the area was nothing like the Ashpit. It was just... a garden of sorts. But for some reason, everything wasn't colored, just black and white. "Ah! You have awoken joor. I had feared that you would not awake." Inviiktuz said. "You have my thanks... do you know who I am?" I asked. "That depends. Wo los hi?" Inviiktuz asked. "My name is Fange... and I am the Last Dragonborn." I said, Inviiktuz looked taken aback by my claim. "Krosis? You are Dovakiin?" Inviiktuz asked.

"Yes, I have stopped Alduin's plans for Nirn... and I have come to take you home." I said, Inviiktuz then inhaled my scent. "Hm... you smell like Dov. But at times joor reek of strange pook." Inviituz said, I then remembered my first meeting with Paarthurnax. "FUS RO DAH!" I shouted at him, knocking Inviiktuz back. "Geh... GEH! You are Dovahkiin! But why have you come here?..." Inviiktuz said. "Relax, I'm not here to slay you. It's the opposite in fact, I've come to get you out of Ashpit, and back to Nirn." I said. "You... you would return me to Vus? To Taazokaan?" Inviiktuz asked. "Yes... you want to go now or lat-"

"DO IT DOVAKIIN! I grow ahtiid of ash, dust, and the wailings! I loath there noise! TAKE. ME. HOME!" Inviiktuz ranted. "Very well... NAHL WUNDUN VUS!" I shouted, it wasn't too long before we returned to the Throat of the World. "Zeymah Inviiktuz... is that you?" Paarthurnax asked, not recognizing the pale ash colored Inviiktuz asked. "Paarthurnax... has Alduin been dethroned?" Inviiktuz asked. "Yes brother. Alduin was cast low in Sovengard itself. By the young warrior who brought you back." Paarthurnax said. "GEH! Dovahkiin, you have my teeth and claws for whatever you wish." Inviiktuz said. "Funny that you mention that... let me ride you. North east of the mountain." I said. "A strange request Dovahkiin. I shall take you to where you desire. But I must ask why?" Inviiktuz asked as I mounted on his neck. "I'll explain on the way the best that I can." I said as we rode off. Our next destination, the Thalmor Embassy.

I told Inviiktuz about the Thalmor, of how they and the Aldmeri Dominion had brought the Septim Empire to it's knee's. Forced the Empire to ban the worship of Talos, and had manipulated the civil war in Skyrim to weaken the Empire by and large. What's worse, there actively seeking to destroy the mortal world, so that the High Elves could ascend to godhood. I wanted to ask Inviiktuz if it was true that the Elves were gods before the gods created the world... but he was far to angry to answer me. Outraged that the Thalmor would dare try to seek godhood. At the expense of there kindred mortals, and in direct defiance of the Divines. By the time we arrived we were effectively hanging over the embassy... then he did a nose dive through the air. Smashing the embassy, and roasting Thalmor guards alive. "Right... so I'll be in the dungeons." I said. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" Inviiktuz shouted, completely ignoring me. "Well... have fun." I said as I left Inviiktuz to his bloodshed. So I snuck into the embassy dungeons. Where they kept there prisoners, and where Esbern was most likely being held captive.

Thankfully the place was virtually deserted as the Thalmor guards gave greater priority to the Dragon tearing the place apart like a starved saber-tooth to a felled mammoth. But I eventually found Esbern... being tortured by Elenwen. The leader of the Thalmor in Skyrim. "ELENWEN!" I shouted to her as I unsheathed my sword and shield. The sword is of stalhrim, a mineral found only on the island of Solstheim, and in turn enchanted with Chaos Damage, I had named it Winters-Bite. "Dragonborn... I was wondering when you would get here." Elenwen said, seemingly oblivious to the chaos Inviiktuz was causing upstairs. "Had to take a trip to Ashpit... found the Dragon that's tearing your embassy apart. Now, I'm only going to say this nicely one time. Where. Is. Esbern? You Elven Witch." I said, bearing Winters-Bight at her. "He is alive, if that is your concern. Now, would you kindly-"

I cut her off as I chopped of her legs, and putting my foot over her throat. "You didn't answer my question. WHERE. IS. ESBERN!?" I said as I put Winters-Bite to her forehead. "The Dominion will be-"

"TELL ME WHERE ESBERN IS, OR YOUR LIFE IS FORFEIT!" I shouted drawing a scar across her forehead. "Very well... he is in the interrogation chamber. The Blade lasted longer then, I had though thatt a man of his age would be far more fragile. But he didn't say a word." Elenwen said, and believe me... it took everything for me to not just end her there, and wipe this stain from Tamriel. But after everything she's put Skyrim through... I have something special planned for her. So I went to the 'interrogation chamber'... and I found Esbern stretched on a rack. "Esbern... by the gods what has that monster done to you?" I said as I undid the old man from the rack. "She... wanted the location of other Blades... and Sky Haven Temple. I told her... NOTHING." Esbern said, then Inviiktuz burst through the floor. "Dovahkiin, the Pahlok Thalmor have been al." Inviiktuz said. "Dragonborn... why is that Dragon with you?" Esbern asked. "We had this exact same discussion when you wanted me to kill Paarthurnax. Speaking of which, Inviiktuz, can you take Esbern back to High Hrothgar?" I asked. "Geh Dovakiin, but as he is, I do not believe he will survive the journey. VOKRII SLEN MUZ!" Inviiktuz shouted, healing Esbern's wounds... and by extension Elenwen.

"Well... at least it'll mean that she'll live long enough for what I have in store for her." I said as I walked over to Elenwen, and punched her unconscious. Eventually she awoke, tied to a tree that was before a cave. "Elenwen... for your crimes against the Kingdom of Skyrim, and for the crimes you committed against the Empire during the Great War. I sentence you to be eaten alive by bears. So that you might suffer, as you have forced others to suffer. For every man, women and child taken at night as punishment for honoring Talos, and every innocent you had a hand in executing for know reason beyond simple spite or disloyalty to the Thalmor. They shall rest easier with you gone. KADAAV BEL FAHDON!" I shouted into the cave, and out arrived a bear, and a hungry looking one. Though while my Shout made the bear an ally... I'd rather not chance it. So I rode off as Elenwen was begging for mercy.

Then something occurred to me, the Kingdom of Skyrim has no High King. Ulfric is dead, and to be honest, I never really trusted Elisif to be made High Queen. So now, a Moot has to be called to finally settle the empty throne of Skyrim... and I think I know the perfect candidate for the Jagged Crown.


	3. Chapter 3

It took me a long time to figure it out... but I managed to wrangle together the Jarls of Skyrim for a Moot to select the new High King. Convince them to set aside there hatred and distrust for each other, to elect a new High King to rule over Skyrim. Had to show a few of them the paperwork I stole from the Thalmor detailing there plains to destroy Nirn by banning Talos worship. Just to get them to hear me out. The Moot was held at High Hrothgar. The Jarl's were as follows.

Jarl Elisif the Fair of Haafinger, former High Queen of Skyrim. Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone of Hjaalmarch, an old women (as I'm sure the name implies), and claims to be some manner of seer. Jarl Igmund of the Reach, the man who betrayed Ulfric when he and his Stormcloacks liberated Markarth from Forsworn occupation. Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath Hold, a brat who doesn't deserve his title and office... I should work on getting someone else to be Jarl of Falkreath Hold at some point. Jarl Balgruuf the Greater of Whiterun Hold, easily the noblest of the Jarl's of Skyrim, though indecisive at times, he has proven to me at least that he's a competent, compassionate and a worthy ruler. Jarl Skald the Elder of The Pale, a fanatic follower of Talos... and frankly a condescending skeever whose probably never known proper happiness in his life. Jarl Laila Law-Giver of the Rift, a well meaning women... but completely oblivious to the obvious corruption in Riften and by extension the rest of her hold. Jarl Korir of Winterhold, blaming the College of Winterhold for the Great Collapse that caused most of his hold to fall into the sea... I shudder to think what he'd do as High King to the College. And finally Jarl Brunwulf Free-Winter of Eastmarch, recently made Jarl after Ulfric's death and lack of official heir, a troubled but compassionate man, he'll make for a fine Jarl... but High King?.

"Jarl's Skyrim, friends of old. We come here to High Hrothgar, in the spirit of kinsmenship and unity. To set aside our petty squabbles to fill Skyrim's empty throne." I said beginning to Moot in earnest. "Very well, now let us discuss the matter as equals of the realm." Jarl Elisif said... that was when the chaos started, almost every Jarl in the room started shouting at each other. Arguing with each other, with only Balgruuf and Brunwulf trying to defuse the whole mess the Moot descended to. The noise... was frankly overwhelming. The Moot, even if it is considered a formality by the Jarl's, is supposed to be a time when they set aside there differences to raise one of there own to the throne of Skyrim.

I was having all I could stands... AND I CAN'T STANDS NO MORE!

 **"SILENCE! YOU DARE BICKER LIKE CHILDREN, WHEN THE THRONE OF YOUR LAND IS EMPTY, AND YOUR CALLED TO FILL IT!? THIS IS WHAT THE THALMOR DESIRE OF SKYRIM TO BE, A LAND OF UNCEASING CHAOS, THAT IS WHAT THE REST OF TAMRIEL SEES OUR COUNTRY AS, AS IT ALWAYS HAS EVEN WITHOUT A WAR WITHIN. THE WAR FOR SKYRIM IS OVER, YET YOU ARGUE AS IF IT WERE STILL RAGING BELOW. WE MUST TAKE UP ARMS AGIANST THOSE, WHO DARED TO PROFIT AND GAIN FROM THE MISERY THE CIVIL WAR BROUGHT ON US ALL."**

My Thu'um rocked the entire room, rending the Jarl's silent... and breaking some of the furniture. "I'm sorry... but either you nine get your act together, or the throne of the High King shall be empty forever more." I said as I produced the Jagged Crown and set it on the table. "Young man... when I first met you when the Dragon's returned, I thought you were merely an exception sellsword. A common mercenary and little else, but as birthright as Dragonborn was made apparent, and your fame across our lands grew. I saw you as perhaps, the best hope for Skyrim. Now I see that you may very well be the last hope for Tamriel, perhaps the whole of the mortal realm. If you wish to crown yourself High King... I for one will not stop you." Balgruuf said... and I must admit. It is tempting... most likely the influence of the Dragons blood in my veins. As Paarthurnax once said, the desire to dominate is part of being a Dragon, even he after so many centuries of residing on the Throat of the World in penance for his crimes during the Dragon War of old. And even, only having the soul of a Dragon... it was tempting to make myself High King. But the war to come demands that I not take up the task of rebuilding Skyrim... besides, I have a much grander prize to attain then the throne of Skyrim.

"No... my place is not to rule over Skyrim. My place is to break the chains of the Dominion and Thalmor, to avenge the wrongs the High Elves have heaped upon us all." I said as I picked up the Jagged Crown, walked over to Balgruuf, and laid it before him. "My fellow Jarl's... I believe we have our High King." Jarl Brunwulf said as Balgruuf reluctantly donned the Jagged Crown. "All hail High King Balgruuf the Greater! May he protect and serve Skyrim all his days, and may he be at Sovengards gate at the end of his days!" I said as I raised up Winters-Bite, the other Jarl's soon joined my praise. "I am not worthy to bear this crown." Balgruuf said. "And that is why you are the best option here. Now, let's all go home, and prepare for the war to come with the Dominion." I said.

Outside, I spoke with Inviiktuz. "You... refused suleyksejun? Authority?" He asked. "Yes... I love this land, but to rule it? I'm an adventurer, my place is out and about the wilds, slaying monsters of all shapes and sizes. I'd probably go mad trying to manage the greater minutia of running a kingdom. Besides that... I have a much grander prize to claim." I said. "Hmm... fin nil praal? You seek the emperor's throne?" Inviiktuz asked, the Emperor, Titus Mede II was assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood... don't remember if I joined them, or destroyed there sanctuary in Skyrim. "Yes, I've beheld great suffering in this land Inviiktuz... and I want the power to end as much as I can. But I can't do that as just the High King of Skyrim." I said sincerely. "Aan nonvul paar. But do you believe that you can accomplish such a feat?" Inviiktuz asked. "I don't know... but odds have never stopped me before." I said.

Over the next few months, Balgruuf's reign slowly mended the rift that the civil war had caused. There was still problems though. We had to make a request of the Elder Council to keep the Imperial Legion in Skyrim to assist in dealing with bandits and rebels in the wilds, from Forsworn in the Reach, to renegeds from the Legion and Stormcloaks refusing to acknowledge Balgruuf's rule... to say nothing of the Thalmor. Pretty much every week consists of fending off Thalmor agents from one illicit scheme or other. Usually involving assassinating Balgruuf to some effect, suffice it to say may days weren't borring... though I do miss being payed upfront for my work. I know that sounds a bit scummy, but I've managed to get six houses and three cabins I built myself across Skyrim. Plus there's my habit of constantly buying materials and items to hone by skills at crafting... I can stop at any time!

At any rate. Things were different this week. This week, King Balgruuf was hosting some dignitaries. From Hammerfell, the free Dark Elves of Morrowind, the An-Xileel Argonians of Black Marsh, and even a few for the Orc strongholds in Skyrim itself, and a number of resistance movements in Dominion lands, seeking refuge from the Dominion. The purpose of all of this?... to ally against the Aldmeri Dominion. I think it helped a little that I had copies made of the Thalmor's plans, and sent them to all... interested parties. Though strangly enough I never got back word from the messages sent to High Rock or Cyrodil. Really hope that the Thalmor haven't caught on to how much we truly know. "Fange, it's been centuries since I've been to a party... and even longer that it didn't involve ritual sacrifices to Molag Bal." Said Serena, daughter of the late Vampire Lord Harkon.

"Well, I've barely seen you since Alduin's defeat. You still gathering the Werewolves and Vampires like I asked?" I asked of her. "Yep, been having them clean up bandit camps... think General Rikke suspects?" Serena asked. "Probably, but if it makes her job dealing with the Forsworn easier then I'm certain that she'll look the other way." I said. "And your be absolutely right Dragonborn. Just try to keep your monster army AWAY from any cities or villages, or trade routes or convoys, and Balgruuf and anyone else for that matter won't ever have to know." Rikke said. "Oh... Galmar giving you any trouble?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Aside from having to have his beard shaved, nothing. We agreed to just keep that thing trimmed." Rikke said.

"My lords! The dignitaries are ready." An Argonian messenger said, and we went into the main hall of Dragons Reach. Balgruuf sat on his throne, with the Jagged Crown on his head. "Introducing Princes Elorl of Hammerfell." A crier said as a young Redguard women stood before the throne. She was dressed in light armor, and openly had a bow, a quiver, and two of those curved swords that almost EVERY, GUARD, IN SKYRIM HAS BEEN RAVING ABOUT... even though those Alik'r warriors only showed in Whiterun one time... BREIFLY, they weren't even allowed inside the city. "My father, High King Athark sends his regards High King Balgruuf." Elorl said as she knelt before Balgruuf.

"He's done well for himself since the war then? On his behalf I welcome you." Balgruuf said. "Introducing, Ginddram Banothi. Ambassador of House Redoran of Morrowind." A crier said. "It's a pleasure to meet you High King." Ginddram said. "I welcome you to this gathering... just as soon as you kneel." Balgruuf said. "What? Oh right! I was just... forgive me." Ginddram said as he did a curtsy before Balgruuf. "Introducing Wuleen-Malz Geeldaresh of the An-Xileel... am I pronouncing any of this right?" The crier said. "It's close enough land-walker. My superiors didn't bother telling me why they sent me to this frigid land, so I'm hoping that this matter will explain things." The An-Xileel ambassador said curtly. "Believe me I will, now will you show your host some respect?" Balgruuf said. "Yes... it's a nice place you have here. Almost makes up for this cold." Wuleen-Malz said. "Then you wouldn't have liked to have been in Windhelm during the war." Balgruuf said, looking none to pleased with the Argonian... better keep an eye on him.

"And finally, Suualmo Chaeus, Cuunwaenyth Elmhollow, and Atraabhi Kahrahior. Of the Coalition of Freedom." The crier said as a High Elf man, Wood Elf women, and Khajit women kneeled to Balgruuf. "Death to the Thalmor!" All three of them said. "One thing at a time friends." Balgruuf said.

Balgruuf then stood up from his throne. "Now, honored dignitaries. I have called you here today, to reveal to you a shocking truth of the Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion. As impossible as it might sound, but they desire to bring about the end of Nirn, and raise themselves up as gods." Balgruuf said. "But that doesn't make sense! I was under the impression that they wanted to restore the Merethic Era, to bring all of Tamriel under there rule and rule alone." Wuleen-Malz said. "I know... but this brave man before you. Discovered the ultimate truth, the reasoning behind banning the worship of Talos beyond his life as a human. Now, I have asked you to come here. To propose an alliance, against the Aldmeri Dominion. One that, if they dare to attack any one of us, that they will suffer for there arrogance." Balgruuf said.

The dignitaries murmured among each other at his announcement. "But before we go over the details of the alliance. Let us feast! It would be poor manners to look over parchment on an empty stomach." Balgruuf said, and everyone sat down at the feasting tables. Eventually a guardsmen burst into Dragons Reach. "High King Balgruuf!... there are, there are torches outside the city wall." The guard said. "And why would you feel the need to tell me this?" Balgruuf asked. "There the emissary's from High Rock and Cyrodiil... and there surrounded by Thalmor agents!" The guard said. "You need not even say it High King, muster the city guards and have them mount up. Selene come with me." I said as I stood up from the feast. "Didn't have much of an appetite anyway." Selene said as she followed me out of Dragons Reach.

Eventually we caught up with the Imperial delegation's from High Rock and Cyrodil in the plains in front of the city of Whiterun... and to be honest they were holding there ground behind Imperial shield walls. But compared to the Thalmor "THALMOR! YOU HAVE COME FAR TO DIE! ODAHVIING!" I shouted as Odahviing joined the frey, sweeping aside Thalmor soldiers. It wasn't long before we saved the Imperial and Breton forces. "So... you must be the one the Nords call Dragonborn? I am Tapio Pelenagus, ambassador for the province of Cyrodil, and this is my counterpart from the province of High Rock. Gaspus Luswing." Tapio said, gesturing to a Breton man with a staff.

"I tell you, these old bones of mine aren't getting any younger." Gaspus said. "Well, let me give you the grand tour of Whiterun on our way up to Dragons Reach." I said as I led the Empire's party up the Dragons Reach. Gradually telling them about the fair city that had become Skyrim's capital in recent times. Eventually we reached the apex of Whiterun's Cloud District, Dargons Reach.

"Fair embassadors of Tamriel, may I introduce Tapio Pelenagus of Cyrodil, and Gaspus Luswing of High Rock? They would have gotten here sooner. Were it not for the Thalmor waylaying them." I said as we returned inside. "Then sit down with us friends! You must be tired and hungry. We shall discuss the full extent of Fange's proposal in the morning." Balgruuf said. In the morning the context for the meeting was explained a second time for the Imperial delegation, apparently they already knew the full extent of the Thalmor's twisted ambitions before I sent the letter. "So what would you have us do? Crown you Emperor of Tamriel?" Tapio asked. "No... all we ask is an alliance so that we might all have a fighting chance against the Thalmor and the Dominion. Now... I would like to go to Cyrodil, I wish to discuss something with the Elder Council." I said.

And thus the Treaty of Dragons Reach was signed, and I began the long journey to Cyrodil, and the Imperial City. The Dragons Odahviing and Inviiktuz flying far and above the sky, ready to help me at a moments Shout. Now... I go to find my destiny. With any luck I won't be waylaid by Thalmor agents or some other manner of quest.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a long, and tiring journey to the Imperial City. With no shortage of misadventures along the ride south. But eventually I arrived at the Imperial City... even thirty or so years after the Great War. It's wall's, and the great tower at the center were still in ruins. I'm honestly surprised that the Empire didn't put any resources to the reconstruction of it's capital. I'd be willing to bet good money that the Thalmor are directly responsible for such a delay.

"Excuse me! I have a message for someone matching your description." A courier said as he gave me a message. I opened it, and it red. 'Come to the Temple of the One, alone.'

I made my way to the Temple of the One. The Imperial City's center of worship, intact compared to the rest of the city. If rumors are to be believed, it was protected by a magic field. Believed to be projected by Akatosh himself. But I'm getting off topic. I arrived at the Temple, and found an old Imperial man standing beside the Dragon statue in the center. "Magnificent isn't it?" The man said. "The statue?... it's a close likeness to a Dragon." I said, only mildly interested by the statue itself. "It's more then just a statue... this. Is the Avatar of Akatosh. Here, two-hundred years ago. Martin Septim, last of the Septim line sacrificed himself, and the Amulet of King's to end Mehrunes Dagon ambitions of conquest. It's such a pity that so many have taken credit for young Martin's heroism. The worst offenders... being the hated Thalmor." The man said.

"So... why did you ask for me?" I asked. "Well... let's just say that there are some. Let's just say, 'interested parties' that want the truth to be known. And I think I may have a way. All that's need is some blood... your blood." The man said. "Excuse me?" I asked. "You have Dragons blood, this is a Dragon. Your blood may restore the Avatar of Akatosh... and at some point a better name has to be thought of." The old man said. "And how would this even work? Would you have me just smear my blood on the statue?" I asked. "That might work... though I was thinking more of dunking the blood into the statues mouth. There is one further problem though... the mouth is way up there. And thanks to the hated Thalmor, I can't wrangle together even a basic scaffold to get up there." The old man said.

"So... you want me to do some favors across the Imperial City, if not the entirety of Cyrodil to get you your scaffolding?" I asked. "With any luck you won't have to leave the city... though you should speak to a Justicar in the city. By the name of Athyarel, nothing happens in this city without her direct approval. If she were somehow removed... well, things might actually get done." The old man said. "So you want me to... dispose of Athyarel, so that you can pour my blood into the Dragon statues mouth?... I must say. That's one of the stranger requests. But if it helps with the war to come with the Dominion and Thalmor. Well whatever your planning just might be crazy enough to work. Also, I'm sorry for not asking sooner. But what's your name old man?" I asked.

"Wulf... just call me Wulf. Now Athyarel should be in the Imperial Palace, barking orders at the Elder Council. Do what ever it takes to be rid of her." Wulf said. So over the followed weeks, I did odd jobs around the Imperial City and the surrounding towns and villages. Of course, I had to disguise myself as a common mercenary to throw off the Thalmor. Now wearing fairly ordinary iron armor. I garnered fame anew and eventually I got an audience with Athyarel... and let me tell you. She makes the trolls up in Skyrim look like fussy children. "YOU DARE BRING ME DARK CHOCOLATE WHEN I SPECIFICALLY ASKED FOR WHITE CHOCOLATE!?" She shouted to an overworked servant. I'd share what I said to her to convince her to come with me to a secret place to kill her... but the very memory of the hallow. Sappy flirting is too much, even as I think about it my stomach is churning like a storm.

In short, I took Athyarel onto the city outskirts, jammed a dagger into her chest. Lured a band of bandits, and littered there dead bodies all around a sewer grate to make it look like it was the bandits who killed her. Nobody suspected foul play, and every working stiff in her employ rejoiced with song and dance. Thankfully with her out of the way, we officially started building the scaffolding... thankfully this wasn't like that incident on Solstheim where I footed the bill for the excavation of a dangerous tomb. I only had to pay one-thousand Septims in one go.

"Now... now can we do this?" I asked of Wulf as I stood with a knife at the mouth of the Dragon statue. He merely gave me a thumbs up, and I cut my hand. Pouring my blood into the statues mouth. "Martin... you've slept for too long." Wulf said as the ground began to rumble. "Oh boy..." I muttered as I jumped off the scaffolding as it rumbled and collapsed as the statue shook. "It's time for you take your rightful place in Nirn and Aetherius." Wulf said as the stone cracked, revealing a Dragon of fire beneath. **"At long last... my slumber is over. Let the Amulet of Kings be forged anew. And the covenant of old between Alessia and Akatosh be reborn."** The Avatar said... or Martin, either name could be applicable to him I think.

Then the fire dragon cut a claw across his chest, drawing blood from his heart. And from the small waterfall of blood, emerged a large ruby jewel. Surrounded by eight smaller jewels. **"Behold... the Amulet of Kings. Reborn by your immortal Dragons blood, and the final vestiges of my mortal blood. May you serve Tamreil well, as her rightful Emperor, and may your enemies fall to your righteous fury."** The Avatar said the reformed Amulet of Kings magically floated into my hands. "I... thank you. But why do you not seek the Ruby Throne?" I asked. **"You are of mortal flesh, I am a god in all but name. I am beyond the Ruby Throne. Gods such as I are not meant to rule in the mortal world. Besides... I was Emperor once before. Never again. Now go... and proclaim to the whole of Nirn. That a Dragonborn sits on the Ruby Throne... and remember. Should Nirn be at Oblivions mercy again, I shall come to your aid."** He said as he flew up into the sky.

"All hail Fange, Emperor of the Fourth Empire of Tamriel. First of his name and house. Now I must be going, take this to remember me by." Wulf said as he tossed me a simple coin. "And where are you going?" I asked. "Where ever Talos bids me to go... may Talos go with you." Wulf said. I then got a better look at the coin... it had his face. In fact, it was almost indistinguishable from the heads printed on Imperial Septims. I looked up... and Wulf was gone. I didn't even hear him run off to leave. "Okay... now to FINALLY meet the Elder Council about being made Emperor." I said to myself, as I made my way to the Imperial Palace.

I burst through the chamber doors of the Elder Council's chamber. "What is the meaning of this?... what are you doing here?" A Councilor asked. "I have come to claim the Ruby Throne." I said as I held aloft the remade Amulet of Kings.


	5. Chapter 5

To think, just a few short years ago. I was nearly beheaded for simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time. But now?... now I sit upon the Ruby Throne. As the first true Dragonborn Emperor since Tiber Septim himself. The Amulet of Kings remade by Martin, the Avatar of Akatosh around my neck. I knelt before a priest of the Divines, readying to crown me... as soon as he was done giving praise to the Divines. "-by the mercy of Stendar, by the valor of Talos. I officially crown you Emperor of the Third Empire of Tamriel. May your years be long, may your house and family be strong, and may you defend the Empire all your days." The priest said as he placed the crown on my head.

I stood up, and looked upon the delegates from across the Empire that had been invited to this occasion. Mainly from the nations and peoples I had directly helped, with the Thalmor and the Dominion barred from entering the city. As almost everyone in western Tamriel can tell you. They ruin any party they take part just by being present.

So naturally the whole affair went without any serious hitches... I'm not kidding. No Thalmor assassins, nobody died. I even got a dance with the lovely Princess Elorl... I think I could see her as the future Empress. Then one week latter... an enormous Dominion army was directly in-front of the main bridge to the city itself. I didn't need anyone to tell me what they came for. To demand that I bend the knee to them, that I surrender the Imperial City and my throne in exchange for my life.

That. Wasen't. Going to happen.

"INVIIKTUZ!" I shouted to the sky, as I stood atop the walls to see the Dominion army that was gathered. "Sire, what good will shouting do?" A general next to be said. "All the difference. Now round up your men, and be ready to engage the enemy!" I ordered. "But they outnumber us over ten to one! This battle is hopeless!" The general said despairingly. "The only other option is to bend the knee. And I will do no such thing!" I said as the roars of Dragons began to fill the air... and the sky grew dark with thundering storm clouds.

Then Inviiktuz, and his Dragon flew overhead of the Dominion lines. Bringing great, and terrible calamity upon the enemy. "Zeymah! Raise up your Thu'um's in Grah Ahrk Nah! FAH DOVAKIIN! FAH BORMAHU" Inviiktuz shouted. "Oh ye of little faith. Now marshal your forces, or I'm going to use you as I would a hammer." I said to the general. "Yes your majesty!" He said as he hastily saluted and ran down off of the wall. I then jumped off the wall myself, with Winters-Bite unsheathed. Eager for elven blood.

Thus began the battle that would be remembered as Storm's Wrath. Not only for the Dragons that tore into the Dominion armies like starved wolves, but for the great thunder storm that raged. That Inviiktuz and his Dragons had conjured. Thunder and lightning struck upon the Dominion legions, as if the gods themselves were angry. Finally fed up with the Dominion, and the arrogant presumption of the Thalmor. More then hard, NOT to think that even without knowing that it was Dragons that created the storm.

At any rate. Clad in my Dragon-bone armor and with Winters-Bite. I waded through High Elven soldiers, with a number of Imperial Legionaries at my back. Winters-Bite made short work of the Dominion vanguard, and the Legionaries. Even though many of them we're greener then spring grass, held there ground against the more experienced High Elves.

The battle raged on for hours. Slowly but surely we chipped away at the High Elves numbers and magical prowess. That was when I caught sight of the High Elf commander. "MAN FILTH!" He shouted as we locked blades. "You will pay, for EVERY insult you've heaped against the Aldmer!" He shouted. "Your doom, is the will of the Divines. And I?... I. AM. THERE. INSTRUMENT OF JUDGEMENT!" I said as we fought.

And... I do not exaggerate when I say. He was my equal. His skills with a sword were equal to mine. Even better then the Ebony Warrior. His powers with magic were powerful. And his skills with a bow were deadly... for some reason he kept aiming his arrows for my knee's. My one advantage was my Shouts... and it wasn't enough. It went on like this, with Elven soldiers trying to get the drop on me... until I was exhausted, and on my knee's. "You certainly live up to the legend Dragonborn. For the first time I've actually gotten a proper challenge from your misbegotten kind." He gloated. "Tell me... are you afraid?" I asked. "What? He asked. "This invasion... was it launched because you feared me? Because you took note of what I have been doing?... that a former mercenary could challenge the mighty Aldmeri Dominion?" I spat defiantly.

"We noted you as a threat to our plans. And here you are... the so called Emperor." He said with contempt. "Oh... I am so much more then even an Emperor. I... I am Fange! I am the Bane of Alduin! I am Ysmir, the Dragon of the North! I am the Scion of Talos Stormcrown! And I refuse to yield!" I said as I stood up and held aloft Winters-Bite... then a bolt of lightning struck me. I'm not entirely sure how, but it didn't kill me. Instead... it filled me with a power I had never known.

"Nice trick human. But you are not safe from me!" The High Elf commander said as he raised his sword to strike... it didn't connect as it shattered like glass against me. _"What is your name Elf?"_ I asked, my voice booming with power. "...Cala'ziim." Cala'ziim said. _"Then I shall send your head back to your masters."_ I said as I tore off his head with my bear hands.

The Elves had been driven off of the field. Rather then die in a hopeless melee.

At long last... the war. MY, war. Had begun. And I, Fange, will not cease until the law and order the Empire has promised is fulfilled. Tamriels varied peoples live as equals and kin. And the Dominion of the High Elves is burnt to ash, and cinders!


	6. Chapter 6

The legend of Storms Wrath had spread across Tamriel like wild fire. Of how I stood against a vast army of the Aldmeri Dominion, Dragons tearing into there soldiers with reckless abandon, and of how I survived I lightning strike... of course that's the official story, that I was present for, and I was at the center of that battle. Most of what I've heard from among the common folk. Is that I charged naked into there lines and drove the entire army off by myself with my bare hands. With the only aid being Talos himself. Not sure why people would believe such absurdity... but that's how legends and story's often work.

They get exaggerated in the retelling, often excising entire details. And ultimately telling a completely different story then the one one thinks one is telling.

But I am rambling. I was in the city of Whiterun... and saw an old figure of the city. Heimskr. A priest of Talos, who stood about on the stairway up to Dragons Reach ranting about the Empire and the Thalmor... while not wrong in anyway. He would just speak the same speech over and over again... rather like the absurd number of guards in Skyrim with knee injuries. It's crazy.

However, instead of ranting on and on about the majesty of Talos with few if any acknowledging his rambling. There was a crowed... that seemed eager to hear him.

"Sons and daughters of Tamreil! Hear me! For too long has the Thalmor lorded themselves over us! First they brought great and terrible war upon the Empire, all but reducing the Imperial City to rubble! Then they had the GALL to demand that mighty Talos be removed from the Divines! BLASPHEMY!... but those are but the sins they committed in daylight for all to see! In shadows, they murder, they demean there own subjects. And worse of all... they used one of my own countrymen. Ulfric Stormcloak as a pawn in there malevolent schemes! YES! It was they who manipulated the war that saw so many Nords, spill each others blood, all in the name of Empire and Talos. All to weaken the Empire so that the second time they went to war, they would stand triumphant over the corpses of Men! Perhaps in time to lay others low. We're it not for the valor, and courage of the Dragonborn. We might not have ever known of there darkest secrets! Nay! We might never have known that there ambitions were to undo, ALL OF NIRN! ALL OF CREATION! My friends!... I stand before you today, not only as a preacher for Talos Stormcrown! But as the Voice of the Dragonborn, and his command is simple. RISE... rise up against the Thalmor! Rise up against the Dominion! Gather up your arms, be they knives, blades, hammers, staves! Bring every weapon that you can muster! For he calls all who can fight against this... vile parody of justice. The Dragons of old have already been mustered under his banner, if that is not the favor of Akatosh and Talos made manifest. Then I care not what might be! TO WAR! A WAR THAT SHALL NOT END, TILL THE TOWERS OF THE HIGH ELVES LIE IN SMOLDERING RUBBLE! AND THE EMPIRE IS REBORN! FOR THE NINE! FOR THE DRAGONBORN! FOR THE COALITION!"

And the crowd thundered there cheers. "Heimskr!" I called from far back, the crowd parted for me to pass, I walked through to speak with the priest. "My Emperor... it is an honor." Heimskr said. "Still up to your old habits I see?" I said. "Your predecessor on the Ruby Throne was weak. A whelp unworthy of the Empire that Talos forged! I can assure you your majesty. You are not him." Heimskr said. "That depends, you speaking for Storm's Wrath the battle? Or Storm's Wrath the tall tale that get stranger everytime I hear it? I swear the last time I heard the Dragons weren't even there!" I said.

"I have heard only what Talos himself has showed me. The rumors of the masses only hold so much interest to me." Heimskr said. "And what exactly is it you do now?" I asked. "I have sworn to carry your message to all of Tamriel. So that all may know the sacrilege the Thalmor have committed. And that you... you are bringing the Empire back from the brink." Heimskr said. "And tell me, what else has Talos shown you?" I asked. "He showed me... that while I was not wrong in my hatred for the Thalmor. That I should not blame all Elves for the sins of the Dominion." Heimskr said shamefully. "I can't say I would have blamed you... but the Wood Elves want to be free from the Thalmor, same as everyone else. And the Dark Elves make there homeland to the east anyway." I said.

"I was young then... when our land was drowning in the blood our brothers. Talos shammed me for my blind prejudices. But now, if you ask it of me. I will happily die with Mer's as my shield-kin on the battlefield." Heimskr said. "One thing at a time, but I didn't come all the way north just to jaw on with an old priest." I said. "I know... you came to jaw on with old kings and there kin! I do not mean to eat up more of your time. Go... go with Talos's blessing, so say's Heimskr the Humbled." Heimskr said as I went up the steps to Dragons Reach.

I should probably explain properly what I'm doing back in Dragons Reach? To put it simply, I've called for the free leaders of Tamriel to meet here. To discus our first moves against the Dominion. The Coalition, as it is known. For so far none of them have bent the knee to my rule, to my Empire... it is of no concern for now. The politics are largely unimportant. The only thing really worth noting was the An-Xileel was complaining about having to give occupied territories in Morrowind back to the Dark Elves. As well as Thalmor attempts to subvert High Rock and Hammerfell.

But what matters to me at least... is that I got a dance with Princes Elorl of Hammerfell. I must be honest... I was nervous about wearing 'formal' cloths altogether. But Elorl put my fears at ease... what? A demigod can have weird insecurities. We danced through the night, to the music of some of the finest Bards of Skyrim. Latter on, we made our way to Dragon Reach's balcony. Where we managed to get a moment alone. It was a cloudless night, and the stars glistened like diamonds. But I was more focused on the sapphires that Elorl was blessed to have for eyes.

"So tell me, Emperor Fange... who were you? Before Helgen's desolation?" Elorl asked. "That... is a life I have not thought about for many years... many long years. All I can say, is that I was not born to noble blood. To farmers, a loving family. But where they are now?... I do not know. Perhaps they still live, perhaps they are among the Divines august company or amidst the halls of Sovengarde. I do not know for certain. I have only thought of them a few times since I left them... saving the world from Alduin, and by extent the Thalmor tends to leave ones focused on that and very little else." I said.

"Aye, rebuilding an Empire from scraps. Marshaling anything, everyone and everything that can serve against the Thalmor. Courting a Princess of Hammerfell?" Elorl said. "Yes- wait? What was that last thing?" I asked, caught off guard by her last question. "Calm yourself Fange. I take no offense... though your smell does leave something to be desired. But it is a small thing." Elorl said, obviously her wit and tongue were as sharp as I assume her curved swords. "I honestly never noticed any kind of offensive smell." I said. "You may attend to your hygiene another time Emperor. For now... we're all alone. A strapping Emperor, and a princess." Elorl said, and then she kissed me.

It was a long passionate thing... and I must be honest. While I am more then certain of a mutual attraction between us. Could she love me, for who I really am? More then just the Emperor of a restored Empire. But as Dragonborn... as a low-born peasant, even with the soul of a Dragon?

Fortunately... or unfortunately. That love would soon have an opportunity to proven in earnest. "Fange! We've got a problem down stairs!" Serene said as she burst into the balcony. "What?!" I said in surprise as I drew my lips away from Elorl. "I'll give you one guess kid." Serene said as she presented a severed arm... one covered in Glass armor. "Thalmor..." Elorl and I said with contempt. "Exactly, there in the city. Durnehviir and his undead, the Companions AND the city guard are keeping them at bay. But a number Thalmor have slipped into Dragons Reach... looking for your head." Serene said as I hastily donned my armor, Elorl tore off her dress to reveal her own Alik'r armor beneath. "Were you wearing that all night?" I asked.

"What? One never know's when a party will turn violent." Elorl said. "I was only asking... also, could you teach me to do that at some point?" I asked. "Gladly, but first we have some egotistical Elves to deal with." Elorl said as we made our way downstairs. "THALMOR!" I shouted, outraged at the number of bodies strung across the floor. "It is MY head you want. Face me! Or as you as cowardly as they say? I've slain rabbits with more courage then you witless assassins! Or are you so terrified of a mercenary turned Emperor. That your willing to die in droves in the vain attempt that you might just SCRATCH my armor? What does slaughtering passers by do to end the greatest threat to an Elven dominated Tamriel, since St. Aleesia herself? Face me! FACE ME! OBLIVION AWAITS YOU FILTH!" I bellowed with Winters-Bite drawn.

The Thalmor were slaughtered like lambs... only one came even close to getting the drop on me. But Princess Elorl stabbed him in the back. "No this as you die in vain assassin. You, and everyone you dragged here will die. There meat fed to the wolves. And soon... sooner then we had planned. Alinor will burn with my vengeance. And where once great cities stood as the envy of the world. All that will remain shall be ruin, and the echos of Dragons roars." I said to the assassin as she choked on her blood. It did my heart good to see that Balgruuf was not among the dead when I was done... but those that had fallen. Been murdered to get to me! There will be no mercy shown!

"Make safe the city!" I said as I charged through the main gates of Dragons Reach. Joining in the defense alongside the Dragon Durnehviir, his undead minions. As well as the Companions, and the City Guard. "Dragonborn! You do us honor tonight! One of the Companions, Vilkas said. Wielding the dreaded ax of Ysgramor, Wuuthrad. "I do not fight for honor alone old friend... I fight because these damned Thalmor leave no other choice!" I said as I stormed into the melee.

The last thing those Thalmor heard was my shouts as the fell like trees to a woodsman's ax. Then... I was caught off guard as Elorl cried out in pain... a Thalmor got a lucky strike with his blade, and cut one of her eyes. It filled me with rage I had not felt since I had to intimidate the Moot just to agree on a candidate.

So I waded through the High Elves like water. Cutting them down. I don't remember much after that point... just a burning anger...

By morning, I was in a bed, covered in bandages for my wounds. "And here I was, expecting you to die during that beserker rage. You never cease to surprise me." Serene said. "What happened... is Whiterun still standing?" I asked. "Yep, you killed pretty much every High Elf that wanted your head. But you were full of arrows when we found you. And gash wounds... point is you were a mess when we found you lying face down in blood. Don't worry I cleaned up the mess myself." Serene said. "And... what of Elorl?" I asked. "Doing better then you. Her only serious wound was her eye, not sure how. But Inviiktuz healed it up. She's right over there asleep." Serene said, pointing to Elorl's bed. "I see... are her wounds fatal?" I asked. "No, just lost an eye. Which I just said Inviiktuz healed up." Serene said. "Then marshal our armies." I said grimly.

"So we're finally getting this war underway?" Serena asked. "Yes... the Thalmor will know. That they are not facing old men bereft of the guidance of Talos's bloodline. But an Empire, reforged and recast through the fire and blood of Dragons! That we will avenge every dishonor and disgrace they have thrust against the races of Men, and Mer, and Beast! And soon... Alinor will know the clamor and chaos of war. Winter is coming for the Aldmeri Dominion... a winter over two centuries in the making. Now go, Serene. Let our allies know that I call for the armies of Tamriel to march against the hated Thalmor and there pet Dominion. And gather every creature of darkness you've bound to your will since Hrothgar." I said. Serene left without another word.

I stood up... well tried to stand up from the bed. My wounds hadn't fully healed yet... which raises the question as to why Inviiktuz didn't heal me. "Elorl! ELORL!" I said as I crawled to her bed. "Wha?... your majesty. You shouldn't you be mending from your own wounds?" Elorl said half awake. "I know. But I must ask of you... do you truly love me?" I asked. "What?... how could you question it?" Elorl asked. "I soul may be kin to the Divines... but I am still a Man. With every silly insecurity that entails." I asked. "Fange... you have pulled together Tamriel as even Talos himself hadn't done. For the first time since the closing days of the 3rd era, there is an Emperor of Dragonsblood, even if you are not of Talos's line. On the Ruby Throne." Elorl said.

"But that does answer my question... do you love me?... would you have my side as Empress of Tamriel?" I asked, fearing that she might say no. "Yes... I would. I would love you as any wife would love her husband. And I will join you as Empress over Tamriel, and help you rule over this land." She said. "And if I were not Emperor... not Dragonborn... would your answer still be yes?" I asked. "Your courage inspires all Fange. I would." She said. "Then... my fears were for not... could you help me back to my bed?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Several weeks passed, as I healed from my wounds inflicted by the Thalmor attack on Whiterun. Though why Inviiktuz hasn't used any of his healing shouts on me is something I have to ask him about. "Inviiktuz, you mind telling me why you didn't use any of your healings shouts on me?" I asked.

"Krosis, Dovahkiin. Vokrii Slen Muz, is a rare shout. And it requires much in order to use again." Inviiktuz said.

"Well… that's inconvenient." I said.

"Besides, do you not possess lah that could heal ahraan?" Inviiktuz asked.

"Yes… but apparently when you suffer as many injuries as I did routing the Thalmor, the best thing for it is for someone else to heal you, and bed rest." I said.

"Hmm… now where would you have your armies march?" Inviiktuz asked.

"One thing at a time Inviiktuz, if fighting the Thalmor was as easy as it's looking. The Empire would have never lost the last war." I said.

"And yet, you faced the pahlok fahliil with but a handful of kendov and my fellow dovah and I." Iviiktuz said.

"And a thunder bolt to Winter's Bite. But still, the Thalmor are clever at points. Where they can't win in a straight fight, they'll leverage every advantage they can find or create. But there going to lose this war… and the Thalmor will be wiped clean from Nirn." I said.

Over the next few weeks, the combined armies of the Coalition were gathering. Not only just ordinary soldiers and mages and there kin, but legions of Deadric monsters enthralled by Serene, predominantly Vampires that survived the purging's of the Dawnguard, and Werewolf tribes. As well as Giants native to Skyrim and there Mammoth herds, Minotaur's in Cyrodil… and from what I have heard, they have proven surprisingly more intelligent and civilized than I first heard they would be.

Suffice it to say, I now had a vast army at my command. Our first objective… what else? Drive the Dominion into the sea. It will begin in Elsweyr and Valenwood, for too long the Khajiit and the Wood Elves have endured the cruel occupation of their lands by the Aldmeri Dominion… but soon. The legions of the High Elves will be shown but a fraction of the fury I showed them at Storms Wrath.

But first, we must get a lay of the lands we are to liberate.

I for one know little of these lands, save for who calls them home. I will send out scouts to map the lands, make allies among the natives, and let them know that the Dragon Emperor and the Coalition come to liberate them from the chains of the Dominion.

For now, I think my part in the war is over… I have a House to establish… and a certain Redguard princess to finally marry.


End file.
